


Oblivious

by Sylvia Tilly (Effie_Peletier)



Category: AOS - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drinking, Fluffy, Fun, M/M, mckirk - Freeform, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Sylvia%20Tilly
Summary: Bones is a little oblivious to the fact that Jim is telling him he loves him. Inspired from https://surlybones.tumblr.com/post/185082158434/hexglyphs-insp - tumblr post - cause I wanted to write a one shot...





	Oblivious

Kirk watched the older man as he picked out the bottle, a smirk on his lips and a wistful look in his eye. He had had enough of waiting for the man to realise what he had been sending out – had enough of longing for the other to reciprocate, it had been long enough – so of course he had to take control of the conversation – see what Bones would do in his situation.   
“I’ve been dropping them the most insanely obvious hints for, like, for, like, 4 years now. No response…” he offered, peering at the alcohol as it filled the glass

“Wow – they sound stupid.” Bones retorted, smirking – it wasn’t often that he and Jim had a heart to heart about someone that Jim was interested in – he never really noticed Jim liking anyone like that – so this was a nice conversation to be having – although it hurt him a little – knowing that the man he had been pining for obviously liked someone else. 

“But they’re not. They’re really smart actually. Just… dense.” Jim couldn’t help but sigh slightly. Would he have to beat Bones over the head to get this into his thick skull? 4 years Bones! COME ON!

“Maybe you need to be more obvious? Like… I don’t know – ‘Hey! I love you.’” Bones offered,   
coming to rest on the counter once he’d returned the bottle to its rightful place. His eyes moving over the blonde in front of him. Why couldn’t he just tell him? Why did he hide it? Because you lost everything once before – you could lose it again. Bones shook the thought from his brain, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I guess you’re right.” Jim responded after a moment, blue eyes scanning over the man in front of him – he should just say it – right now – just SAY IT JIM! THOSE WORDS HE JUST TOLD YOU TO SAY! SAY THEM! NOW!  
“Hey, Bones, I love you – “ Holy hell – he said it! The words had actually left his mouth! Holy fucking hell! He took a moment before looking at the man – hope in his heart that finally he would understand. 

“See – just say that.” Bones replied, taking another sip of his drink. Having to force it down his throat as it closed up – his heart aching. This was probably the only time he would ever hear Jim say those words to him, and he didn’t even mean them – tightening his jaw slightly he looked at the other, thinning his lips. 

Jim blinked – what had just happened? – faltering he furrowed his brow, scrunching his face together and shaking it slightly. He was actually going to have to hit Bones round the head with something to get him to understand.  
“Holy fucking shit.” Jim muttered to himself as he looked at Bones, stunned at how a man so clever could miss that. 

“If that flies over their head then, sorry Jim, but they’re too dumb for you – “ Bones continued his thought, not wanting to admit to himself that he wanted Jim to say that to him, that he wanted Jim. Jim obviously liked someone else – he always would. But it would be him that Jim would come and talk to about it – why was he always the best friend?

“Guess you’re too dumb for me then…” Jim replied, a teasing smirk on his lips – fuck it – he thought, it had been said now and he was going to do anything to actually get Bones to understand that he had meant those words.   
Bones chuckled in the back of his throat, his brain not quite processing what Jim had just said, bringing the glass to his lips as the penny dropped. Hold up – what had Jim just said – green orbs found Jim’s blue ones, puzzlement on his features. 

“Jim – “ he trailed off.   
Kirk took a breath, holding the others gaze. 

“Bones.” A smile tugging at his lips as he quirked an eyebrow. 

Bones swallowed, his brain ticking over – all these years, all the times he had thought that Jim was flirting, that Jim was hinting – but he’d passed it off as something that Jim just did – because they were comfortable – because they were close… but now – now it all made sense – oh God why hadn’t he just given in once? They could have had 4 years already!

“Are – are you serious…” Bones grumbled out, blinking at the other, part of him still thinking that this had to be a joke – Jim just playing another one of his pranks.   
“For God sake Bones – yes. I love you – “ Jim paused, sighing into his feelings, “I’ve loved you since the day I met you – “ 

Why did the bar have to be in the way? Why was there a physical obstacle to overcome in this moment – Bones almost threw his glass down, his now free hand moving to the others cheek, cupping his face, his own moving in quickly to plant his lips on Jim’s. Forceful and needy his other arm steadying him as he leant over the bar. All he wanted was to be pressed up against Jim – whole body contact. “Damn this bar – “ he grumbled into the others lips, not wanting to be parted from them any time soon. 

The sudden movement had made Jim jump a little, although he wasn’t complaining as the other man captured his lips, smiling into the kiss. Oh god this was everything he ever thought it would be. Bones tasted like whiskey and fire – his stomach and heart started flipping and jumping all over the place. His arms quickly moved to pull him closer to the man, standing and leaning on the bar as much as he could without slipping. He wanted more, more contact, more body – more Bones… they needed to get away from this damn bar – or – be on top of it… 

Jim pulled away, grinning at the man. He quickly moved the two glasses on to the stool next to him and jumped up onto the bar, swinging his legs over the other side, wrapping them around Bones’ waist and pulling the other into him, his hands finding the broad torso and running up it to wind themselves around Bones’ shoulders. His eyes meeting the lush green of McCoy’s. 

“We should’ve done this years ago – “ he muttered as he leaned in running his lips over the others, lust in his eyes.   
“My sentiments exactly.” Bones gruffed back, closing the small space between their lips to hungrily attack Jim again. Bones’ arms wrapping around Jim’s back, holding him in position. If he had known that today was going to end up like this, he would have cleared his schedule. 

Jim smirked into the others lips as he pulled the other on top of him, leaning back so he was lying on the bar top. He was already getting a little hard thinking about Bones’ body – thinking about Bones if he was honest with himself. The many days of shower wanking over his hot room mate were over and the days of making love to his CMO were beginning – and this was the start – where better than a bar? He chuckled at his thought, one hand tangling into McCoy’s hair. A moan escaping him as the other started to move his lips to his jaw, then his neck. 

‘Captain.’ The sound of Spock’s voice over speaker made Bones crumple on top of Jim. An exasperated sound escaping his lips.   
“That – green – blooded – bastard. I was about to get some. It’s like he knows…” he grumbled, earning a laugh from Jim as he propped himself up on his elbows.   
“What is it Spock?” he answered, running a hand down Bones’ arm, his eyes still on him.   
‘There is a situation that requires your presence on the Bridge immediately Captain – “   
Jim gave a look to Bones and shrugged.   
“Be there right away Spock.” 

The speaker chimed off as Bones pulled away from Jim, a little deflated after everything that had just happened – although he wasn’t complaining either. More frustrated that it wasn’t continuing.   
Jim almost laughed at Bones’ expression, sliding off the bar and wrapping his arms around Bones’ waist, meeting the others gaze. “Cheer up Bones – we can pick up where we left off later – here or in my quarters – “ he waggled his eyebrows, leaning up slightly to plant a kiss on the doctors lips, a hand sliding down and cupping Bones’ ass cheek, giving it a cheeky squeeze before he moved away from the other towards the door. Straightening his uniform as he did so. “See you later Bones – for my check up.” He called back to the other, who was still standing behind the bar, a little flustered. 

“Hey, Jim – “ he paused, waiting for the other to turn around. “I love you.” Bones grinned at Jim, light in his eyes. Heart swelling of happiness as the other threw a wink at him.   
“Love you too Bones.” Jim moved away, grin on his face as he made his way to the bridge. 

Best. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
